MoonClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar23. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description MoonClan lives in a large, leafy forest. We are nocturnal, earning us the name MoonClan. We normally have gray, black, or brown pelts, helping us to blend in with the night. Our main prey is mice, voles, and rabbits. Other we roleplay with *NightClan *WaterClan *StormClan Members Leader: :Spottedstar - sleek, young, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws and luminous blue eyes. She is kind-hearted, brave, and snappy. (Mate: Firestorm) (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Firestorm - large, sleek muscular, flame-colored tom with dark gray paws, and dark blue eyes. He is brave, wily, aggressive, but kind towards his mate. (Mate: Spottedstar) (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Molefur - dark brown, almost black tabby tom with silver dots rippling throughout his pelt and bright amber eyes. He is serious about any injury, and stubborn but loyal. He gets very angry if his supplies are messed up, but is a caring and kind medicine cat. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Raingaze - small, slender, glossy, jet-black she-cat with white flecks, a long, bushy tail, long fur, and wide, deep blue eyes. She is kind and clever, and loves being a medicine cat. (Wolfspirit) Warriors: :Ripplefur - sleek, muscular gray-black tom with long thorn-sharp claws and green eyes. He is caring and compassionate, and an excellent fighter. (Mate: Splashwhisker) (Emberstar) :Quailtalon - huge, well muscled, brown tom with strikingly white flashes on his pelt and honey-golden eyes. He is funny and strong-willed, and will die for his Clan in a heartbeat. (Up for Adoption) :Stormbreeze - thick blue-gray furred tom with dark blue eyes. He is very kind and endlessly loyal to his mate and kits. (Mate: Shimmerdawn) (Emberstar) :Hawktalon - big, tall, muscular, sturdy, dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders, a short, thick tail, unusually long claws, fierce dark amber eyes, a nicked ear, and thick fur. He is stubborn and an amazing fighter. He's a senior warrior. (Mate: Frostcloud) (Wolfspirit) :Skyfur - soft, lithe pale gray she-cat with a tinge of white to her fur, feathery tail, and clever blue eyes. She is quick-witted, intelligent, and sharp-tongued. (Emberstar) :Duststorm - light brown tom with brown tips of ears, a tabby tail, and green eyes. He is loyal to his Clan, and would die for it without question. He never questions the warrior code or StarClan. (Emberstar) :Songbird - lithe, strong gray-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws and muzzle, and sparkling milky green eyes. She is fierce and cunning, but is diligent and quiet most of the time. (Prowllu) Apprentices: Queens: :Cloudfur - silky white she-cat with vibrant brown eyes. (Mate: Unknown) (Prowllu) :Shimmerdawn - silver tabby she-cat with creamy stripes and bright, intelligent blue eyes. (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Emberstar) :Frostcloud - beautiful, small, slender, pure white she-cat with a broad, flattened face, a stub nose, long, thick fur, a long, feathery tail, a pink nose, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and loves her family very much, but she is fierce in battle. (Mate: Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Splashwhisker - petite but muscular sleek light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and amber eyes. She is quiet, shy, and calm, but will fight to the death for her Clan. (Mate: Ripplefur) (Emberstar) Kits: :Aspenkit - black she-kit with gray eyes and a white chest and forepaws. (Daughter of Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Raykit - smooth white tom-kit with black patches on his long fur and bright brown eyes. (Son of Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Fawnkit - white she-kit with beautiful brown eyes and a soft, brown underbelly like a fawn's. (Daughter of Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Moonkit - beautiful, small, slender, sleek, silver and white tabby she-kit with blue eyes, very long fur, small paws, and a long, feathery, silky tail. (Daughter of Shimmerdawn and Stormbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Lakekit - small, beautiful, mottled black-and-white she-kit with thick fur, a short, fluffy tail, and deep blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn. (Daughter of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Brightkit - thick-furred, pure white she-kit with a broad, flattened face, a stubby nose, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. She can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Brackenkit - big, tall, sturdy, pale ginger tabby tom with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is mischievous and clever, and wants to be a great warrior like his father. (Son of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Darkkit - big, tall, strong, dark brown tabby tom with thick fur, a short, thick tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is just like his father. (Son of Frostcloud and Hawktalon) (Wolfspirit) :Waterkit - gray-black tom with a light brown chest and big, wide green eyes. He is playful, mischievous, and friendly. (Son of Splashwhisker and Ripplefur) (Emberstar) :Nightkit - light brown she-cat with a black paws and green eyes. She is a natural leader, and also very ambitious. (Daughter of Splashwhisker and Ripplefur) (Emberstar) Elders: :Tanglepelt - dusky brown tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a black tip of tail, and blue eyes. He is talkative and playful, and loves to have fun with the younger cats. (Mate: 'Breezetail) (Emberstar) :Breezetail - gray-black she-cat with long whiskers, and fluffy tail, soft, nimble paws, and green eyes. She is soft-spoken and motherly, and provides a great source of wisdom for the Clan cats. ('Mate: Tanglepelt) (Emberstar) ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- Spottedstar padded out of her den, her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt shining in the moon's silver light. ---- "Spottedstar!" Firestorm ran breathless into camp. "I found something! I think you should look at it." His mate came out of her den and nodded. "Let's go check it out."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm slunk through the trees, the full moon turning his pelt to a fiery silver. He pounced on a vole and killed it. MoonClan shall not go hungry tonight! he thought.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm deposited his prey on the fresh-kill pile, as did his mate, Spottedstar. They shared a mouse together and talked. "Do you think we will get through this leaf-bare?" Firestorm asked.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Molefur came back into camp with a mouthful of comfrey. He set it down in front of Firestorm. He chewed up the leaves and smeared it all over his paw. Firestorm sighed. "Thanks. Those rocks were cutting open my pads!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "It's Molefur!" "Come in!" Spottedstar called. Molefur brushed into the leader's den. "Have you been coughing, wheezing, or feeling pain in your chest?" he asked. "No, I'm fine," Spottedstar replied. Molefur dipped his head. "Good. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick. My supplies are running low, so I need every cat healthy." "Don't worry, Molefur. Even if I do get sick, I have lives. You don't. Make sure you don't get sick either." Molefur dipped his head and backed out of then den.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm chewed up the catmint leaves and grimaced. Molefur had set out a mouse for him along with the leaves in his den when Firestorm came back from hunting. He was required to eat them to not get greencough.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm snuck quietly after a mouse with his mate, Spottedstar. She flicked her tail, signaling him to scare the mouse from behind. He swept around behind the mouse and gave a fearsome hiss. The mouse shrieked and ran straight into Spottedstar's claws. She killed it, and the two shared it beneath the trees.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firestorm winced as Molefur slathered on a fresh layer of comfrey. "If you want your wound to get better, you need this," Molefur sighed. Firestorm gulped and nodded. Molefur wrapped a leaf around Firestorm's leg and secured with a strip of willow bark. Firestorm had been running through the woods for prey and tripped over a large stick, causing his leg to land on a sharp rock. His leg had been fractured.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar2 ---- "Let's hunt." Spottedstar mewed. "There's hardly any fresh-kill." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 05:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firestorm nodded, and the two slipped out of camp together, the moonlight turning their pelts to silver. --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ripplefur shared a mouse with Splashwhisker and meowed, "Glad the prey is running well this leaf-bare. I don't want to get sick and have nothing to eat." Splashwhisker nodded in agreement. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ripplefur's ears perked up. He thought he heard a rustling in his side of the border. Crouching down, he flicked his tail, signaling for Splashwhisker and Firestorm to get down. He slunk along the ground, jaws open to get a scent. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Splashwhisker munched slowly on a rabbit. It was the day after Ripplefur's patrol had encountered a fox, and she was still healing. Molefur had only just managed to come in time to save every cat. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Careful! Don't eat anything in there!" Shimmerdawn called after her daughter, Moonkit. Moonkit flicked her tail to signal she had heard, then disappeared into the medicine den with Fawnkit in tow. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 19:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you notice how Splashwhisker and Ripplefur are always together?" Shimmerdawn murmured to Stormbreeze. He nodded. "Yup. They're mates now." Shimmerdawn smiled. "Good for them." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw00:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormbreeze looked up from his vole as Splashwhisker, Ripplefur, Firestorm, and Quailtalon stomped into camp, their fur ruffled and eyes glinting with anger. Stormbreeze looked at the warriors, taking them in. "What happened?" he asked. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Moonkit, why did you go into Molefur's den?" Shimmerdawn asked her daughter. Moonkit scuffed the ground. "Well, it's really interesting in there, with all the herbs and stuff..." "Don't go in there anymore; you're not supposed to be there. Even when you're an apprentice, too." Moonkit looked up, her eyes wide. "But, Mother, don't you know? I want to be a medicine cat." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnkit sniffed, wrinkling her small pink nose, her soft brown eyes shutting. Raykit bounced around, squeaking as Aspenkit tackled him, and they rolled around on the ground. Fawnkit laid next to Cloudfur, who was dozing, watching her kits. "Don't be so messy, kits," she chided sleepily, her tail brushing Fawnkit's fur, trying to help her sickly kit rest. Fawnkit coughed again, her sides heaving. Cloudfur's eyes widened. "Molefur!" she yowled, getting up. Aspenkit and Raykit stopped, watching as their mother scooped Fawnkit up and raced to the medicine den, the limp kit coughing even louder. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 02:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur peeked out of his den at the sound of his name, and his eyes widened just before Cloudfur ran into him. He collapsed on the floor, Cloudfur splayed on the ground beside him, her head lifted to keep her kit from falling onto the ground. Molefur got to his paws and coughed, mildly embarrassed. "What's the matter?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lakekit opened her eyes. She was in a small, warm den. She yawned sleepily and looked around. She was in a warm bed of moss and feathers. The walls were lined with feathers. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Frostcloud, Lakekit has opened her eyes!" Shimmerdawn exclaimed. The pure white queen glanced down at her daughter. "She has!" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fawnkit-" she gasped, nudging the limp kit as she laid her down."She- She.. She's not breathing well." Molefur looked at the tiny kit, then rubbed her chest with nimble paws. "It's greencough." Cloudfur's eyes bolted from her kit to the medicine cat. "G-greencoug-.. She's so little.." she whispered, nosing the limp kit as she coughed. "I'll take her and try to get her well. It'd be best if you would stay away. You'd get the other kits sick, and that's not good, especially when they are about to become apprentices." He scooped the kit up and left Cloudfur in the den's entrance. (Could I make Aspenkit and Raykit apprentices? You can choose the mentors. x3) Owl I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin' ---- (Sure. Can there be some back story between Cloudfur and Molefur? XD) Cloudfur stood there for a few moments, the evening light shining in and making her fur shine. Her face was sorrowful, and she eventually padded out of the den. Molefur glanced after her for a little while after she left, then turned and looked down at Fawnkit. I'll try and save you, little one. For Cloudfur. ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- x3 How about they were somewhat liking each other, then he was called to be a medicine cat.. And maybe that the kits are his, and not Blackstone's? ''She's in good paws, she's in good paws, Cloudfur was consoling herself, watching as her kits were wrestling on the ground in front of her, Blackstone batting at them with soft, sheathed paws. Oh, StarClan... Could Molefur find out? Blackstone will be devastated.. -medicine den.- Fawnkit coughed a bit, breathing in short rasps. "Where's Cloudfur?" she managed weakly, lifting her tiny, soft head to look at Molefur. She looks just like Cloudfur.. She doesn't really look like Blackstone at all. Then again, none of the kits do.. Molefur shook his head, focusing on fighting the sickness. He didn't have time to worry about who fathered these kits. "She's in her den. I told her to go so her and your brother and sister don't get sick, little one." he murmured softly, pushing a bit of catmint towards her. "Swallow those up, and then take a nap." the kit dipped her head, lapping up the leaves and then curling into a ball. I must ask Cloudfur who the kits' father is. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 22:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- (That's fine by me. =) ) Soon after Fawnkit ate the herbs, she fell into a deep sleep. Molefur slipped out of the den, the moon already shining down in camp. He crept into the nursery and tapped Cloudfur, who slept close to the entrance. She awoke with a start, and relaxed once she saw it was him. "What do you need?" Molefur half grimaced. "Can we talk?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure.. About what?" she followed the tom out of the nursery, nimbly padding through the leaf-covered ground. Molefur sat down as they reached the creek. "Who's kits are they?" he meowed solemnly. Cloudfur's eyes closed. "They're Blackstone's, of course." she croaked. Molefur looked at her, his gaze filled with tension. "You can't lie to me, Cloudfur. Who's kits are they?" Cloudfur sniffed, regaining her image after her brief falter. "Blackstone's." she said curtly. Molefur flicked his tail. "We both know that's a lie. Please, Cloudfur." his eyes were concerned. Cloudfur mumbled something, and as Molefur's ears caught it, a tremor ran through his body, making his fur prickle. "They- They're my kits? Whe- You found out when you were just a warrior, and I was just made a full medicine cat.. Didn't you?" he whispered, holding his head close to her's. Cloudfur nodded, all the regret in her eyes flooding out in her now cracking mew. "I didn't want to ruin it for you. I was thrilled, but I knew they- or you, or the Clan- could never know. Blackstone doesn't even know." Molefur sighed, licking her ear, trying to comfort her. She pulled farther away, her eyes blank. "''Please.. Don't tell any cat. It will ruin everything.. For me, for ou-my kits, and for Blackstone." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:08, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur gazed into her eyes. "I wouldn't tell any cat, ever, even if StarClan themselves came down and told me to." Cloudfur visibly relaxed. "You have to save Fawnkit. Please." Molefur nodded determinedly. "She is my daughter. She has to live." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur's shoulder fur lay flat. "You would of done anything you would do now for her, anyways." she meowed. Molefur sighed, looking at the she-cat. Her fur was smooth as a bird's feather, and the pre-dawn light making her fur shine just enough to give her a glow. Molefur's heart felt torn in two. "W-We should get back to camp," he meowed softly. Cloudfur nodded, flicking her ear like she did when she was younger, when she got frustrated or was embarrassed. Molefur sighed again, following her to camp. Fawnkit's soft, small head was poking out of the medicine cat den, and she drew her frail body out into the dim sunlight. Cloudfur purred. "Hello, Fawnkit," she meowed as she and Molefur padded over to her. "I'm feeling much better,'' she said quietly, looking at Molefur, who nodded, trying to drown the surge of happiness he felt knowing he had a daughter. "You'll be better in no time, little one." he said merrily. "Go back and rest now, then you'll be playing with your littermates again." he shooed the little thing back into the den with his tail, following her, casting a look over at Cloudfur, who was looking at him, her gaze unreadable. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonkit watched Molefur and Rainpaw as they sorted through the herbs. "What's it like, being a medicine cat?" she asked. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur turned to face the little she-kit. "Well, it's very hard sometimes, and-" "Yeah, because you need to remember all the herbs and how to treat cats and stuff," Rainpaw interrupted. Molefur rolled his eyes. "Yes, what she said. But it can also be very rewarding." ''Sometimes, it can be painful, he thought, thinking of Cloudfur. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The moon was a soft cresent in the sky as Cloudfur padded out of camp. Molefur's whiskers twitched with suprise as he saw her pad out, and he followed her, treading lightly. "Molefur." she murmured as they reached a grassy cliff. Molefur sniffed her cheek. "What?" he meowed softly. "I never meant.. I.." Molefur just licked her cheek. "It's alright," he purred. Just then, a black figure padded out of the shadows. "Blackstone!" Cloudfur exclaimed, her eyes wide. Blackstone glared at Molefur. "What's the matter, dear?" he mewed to Cloudfur. "Nothin-" Blackstone was looking at Molefur. "Why are you out here with hi-'' '''N-No!'" Blackstone's eyes were wide. "You betrayed me, Cloudfur.." the truth was coming out of her mouth a mile a minute, begging him to stop and say nothing as he glared at Molefur, his hatred plainly visible. "Y-You betraying, lying, evil... How c-" Blackstone snarled, unsheathing his claws. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur stepped in front of Cloudfur, seeing Blackstone's claws unsheathe. "I swear by StarClan, if you lay one claw on her the next time you'll see me will be in StarClan," he growled. Blackstone was practically trembling with fury. "Cloudfur, how could you do this to me?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudfur's voice was just a whisper. "I'm so sorry..." she murmured. Blackstone's eyes blazed. "I," her voice got stronger slowly, "I always loved Molefur. StarClan called him to be a medicine cat and I was devastated.. And you.. You seemed perfect. But I never truly loved you," her voice raised into a squeal as Blackstone threw himself onto Molefur, tearing at the medcine cat's fur blindly. Molefur was attacking back, hissing. Cloudfur tensed, then butted in, shoving the cats apart. "Leave me ''alone." Blackstone hissed. "I don't need you, or those rat-kits, or this stupid Clan!" he growled, whirling around and heading for the unknown territory above. Molefur sank down to the grass, his head spinning. "Are you alright?" Cloudfur gasped, still wide-eyed. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur nodded, gulping. "I just-just don't know if I can do this any more," he whispered. "Do what?" Cloudfur asked, crouching down next to him. He gazed up at her, sorrow in his eyes. "Be a medicine cat," he meowed. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I, Molefur, medicine cat of MoonClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat. Rainpaw, do you promise uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Rainpaw meowed, about to burst with pride. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raingaze. StarClan honors your skill and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur felt his insides warm as Raingaze was congratulated by the other medicine cats. I'm so proud of her! But I hope she won't have to take over for me soon. It's just... I don't feel I can be a medicine cat if Cloudfur's not with me. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's alright," Cloudfur had whispered. "Don't quit." her voice was soft and light, with a twinge of pain. Molefur had tensed as she turned and padded back through the forest. He had wanted to call for her, tell her to come back. But he just stopped, watching after her as her long, sleek pelt seemed to melt away into the trees. ~~ later in the camp. ~~ Spottedstar was watching Cloudfur as she spoke. "Blackstone was talking to me before dawn about leaving the Clan. I didn't think he-" she shuddered, forcing the vile out of her tone, "my own mate would do such a thing, and leave me and his kits.." her words trailed off softly. Spottedstar waved her tail as some cats yowled questions. "Cloudfur has given us all the information she could. Just start out and do your patrols." she meowed, watching as the white-she cat padded away, to the nursery. Molefur had just padded in with Raingaze, and seeing Cloudfur padding away like that, looked at Spottedstar, signalling Raingaze to go check on Fawnkit. "What happened?" he meowed to Spottedstar. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar quickly explained to Molefur and Raingaze. "Blacksone left?" Raingaze asked in disbelief. "He was one of the loyalist warriors!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I told you to go check on Fawnkit." Molefur said tartly. "I.. Yes, Molefur," Raingaze grumped, padding off. "Yes, Cloudfur's so distressed." Spottedstar meowed. It's not all about Blackstone! Molefur wanted to growl at her, but forced a calm voice, "I'll talk to her later, or give her some herbs." Spottedstar nodded. "Do so," she said, padding up to her mate. Molefur turned, watching as Cloudfur's white body came out of the nursery, and slipped out of camp. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 00:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''I'll talk to her now, ''Molefur decided, and followed the she-cat out of camp. Catching up with her, he murmured, "I'm sorry to hear about Blackstone..." Cloudfur leaned towards him. "Well, it's just... I can understand why he left. Knowing the truth... it was probably too much." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I- I wouldn't of changed a thing," she admitted after a moment of silence. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 01:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I wouldn't have, either," Molefur agreed quietly. They sat there together for a few moments, and Molefur broke the silence by asking, "Should I really continue being a medicine cat?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonkit padded into the medicine cats den with Raingaze. She had been asked to help Raingaze, since Molefur normally isn't around anymore. "This is tansy, right?" Moonkit asked. "Yep," Raingaze meowed. "Raingaze!" a cat screech. Raingaze rushed out of the den, Moonkit right behind her. Frostcloud was couched over Brightkit's still body. As Raingaze approached the two, she noticed that Brightkit had a deep gash on her belly. She hesitated before telling Moonkit to grab the herbs she needed. Where in the name of StarClan is Molefur! she thought angrily. Raingaze pressed cobwebs onto the kits wounds. ~~ "What happened?" Spottedstar asked after Raingaze had finished treating Brightkit. "The kits said that they wanted to explore the territory, so they followed a patrol. They got lost, and found a fox den. There were some fox kits, and when the mother came back, she attacked the kits. Only Brightkit was badly wounded," Frostcloud explained. ~~ Raingaze sighed. Brightkit may not survive, as she had lost a lot blood. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 07:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's up to you, Molefur.. I truly think it's only up to you." she mewed. ''Either way, this will hurt more than one cat..Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Molefur hung his head. "I just can't decide," he meowed sadly. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's just go back to camp," she mewed, licking his ear, and guiding him back to camp as Spottedstar called a meeting. "Fawnkit, Raykit and Aspenkit, you al have reached your sixth moon and shall now be apprenticed. Raykit, you are now Raypaw, and your mentor shall be Skyfur. I trust her to train you well. Aspenkit, I name you Aspenpaw. Your mentor is Duststorm. While he is a young warrior, he shall teach you well. Fawnkit! I name you Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Songbird. I trust her to teach you the Clan's ways." the apprentices touched noses with their new mentors, and Cloudfur purred. "I didn't think she'd of done it today!" she exclaimed, shocked. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar turned to Frostcloud's kits. "Lakekit, you shall be known as Lakepaw. I haven't had an apprentice in moons. I will be mentor to Lakepaw," she meowed. ''Wow! I can't believe the leader's my mentor! She turned to Brackenkit. "Brackenkit, from this moment on you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Hawktalon. Even though he is your father, I know he will turn you into a great warrior. Darkkit, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Firestorm. I expect that he will pass on all he knows to you," They touched noses with their new mentors. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 03:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- It was dawn, one day before the half-moon. Cloudfur stepped out of the camp, sniffing the air lightly before she trotted to the meeting place with Molefur. "H-Have you decided?" she murmured. Molefur sniffed her cheek lightly, not saying a word. "You don't have to choose me over being a medicine cat," she reminded him. "That's your choice, and I wouldn't want to be the thing that changed it all." Still thinking about others more than yourself, Cloudfur.. This is exactly how you were before.. he thought softly, gazing at the beautiful she-cat, who's own beautiful brown eyes were looking at him softly. Molefur pressed against her. Owl ''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin''' 02:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Molefur sighed, and gulped. "I can't live being a medicine cat knowing you're still here, as a warrior, and not with me. I've decided to become a warrior again." (Wolfspirit, is it okay that Raingaze becomes a full medicine cat to take over for Molefur?) Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans